When Ephraim and Innes Collide
by ShinseiSeraph
Summary: OMG! First Shouenai fanfic. The story is basically about the love of Ephy and Innes. InnesxEphraim and vise versa.Oh, I stopped updating here. I plan on continuing it on my dA site.
1. Yeah Butt No Butt

_Disclaimers: I disclaim all Fire Emblem stuff, the characters and whataveya. I know no own em, otherwise dodgy stuff would be going on with various characters, such as – no, we'll leave it at that. Personality and behaviours have changed slightly…dirty, so you been warned! _

_This is my first shouen-ai fic, so go easy, yeah? Tis dedicated to a friend, Anima Sage Kurai, who helped me come up with this and has supported me for the past month. Thanks ASK!_

_This is a Tragedy, Angst and Romance fic. Enjoy._

**Chapter I: Along came…Ephraim! ZOMG!**

Ephraim watched the orange sun sink behind the hills from the Frelian turret window. The Demon King was vanquished for good, but Lyon was gone. Eirika still wept at his last words, which Ephraim knew were certainly untrue. Lyon 'loved' him; he heard it himself, Lyon told him this once. Ephraim took one last glance at the gold tinged scenery before disappearing into the Frelian fort.

Eirika stared at the portrait of the deceased Lyon, who sported a cheerful and gentle smile on the picture, but also as if he was hiding something from the world, which he kind of did. He kept his research on the stone of Grado quite secret, and vaguely mentioned his studies on the Fire Emblem. But he definitely kept the fact that he was being possessed by the Demon King bottled up until the last minute. That was all over, and his mistakes cost him dearly. Eirika hated to see him go, and she was the one who was responsible for his death and the Demon's resuerrection. It was all her fault. She should have died. But she couldn't go against what he had asked her, he said it with the same gentle eyes as he suffered from his painful burden. It was for the best, but if she had thought out the strategy right and Lyon had told all the secrets before, he may have still been alive now. But she pulled it off, and she now regretted it. Suddenly Prince Innes, who had just finished repolishing his targeting skills in the courtyard with Gerik (who was now a Ranger), silently walked in, wearing the usual 'irritated' look on his face and joined Eirika, sitting on the corner of the bed where she sat staring vacantly at Lyon's portrait.

"He was a great man I guess, but I didn't know him all too well. We never had the chance to have any time together, but you…I understand how you feel Eirika. If only I could've shared the same sorrow with you", Innes sighed.

"Innes", irika said. "Is there anything you value in life?"

"Hmmm? Well, I never have the time to value anything, I'm always so busy", Innes replied, testing the elasticity on his bow and twanging it as if he was firing an arrow, toward the picture of Ephraim that hung on one of the walls, which flickered with the dancing flames on the candles that sat just below it. "Um, maybe I do like a certain someone…but I daren't say who", Innes kept a straight face. "I just want to see if they feel the same way first. Can't just rush into conclusions". Eirika's heart skipped a beat. Did he love her? He couldn't possibly love his sister; he hates her guts. 'Unless…no' Eirika thought to herself. 'Can't be'. She pondered at what Innes had just said that he had now baffled her with. She was anxious to know about his love life, whether he loved Tana, her, or…

Ephraim opened the door and Innes turned to meet Ephraim and his stern looking face. "Pardon me", Ephraim directed his voice to Eirika, then shifted his look toward Innes. "But Innes and I need to have a little time together. A moment please?"

"Fine…" Innes sounded annoyed, yet it seemed like it was masking an emotion he did not wish to display to the princess. "I'll come". He exited the room with Ephraim, and Eirika continued to sigh and sob at the picture of Lyon.

" It's about time we have a little 'support' conversation. You always say there's no time to talk on the battlefield, but there won't be any of those coming in a long time. So, anyway, let's still talk about tactics for when another war rears its ugly head".

"HEY! The game cartridge did not have no information about us two having support conversations. I have ones for Eirika, Gerik, Joshua, what have you, but not you Ephraim", Innes grunted.

"…What are you hiding Innes? You seem nervous", Ephraim said in a firm voice.

"What's it to do with you?" Innes said, alarmed but angry. "If I want to hide something, it shall remain concealed. Not like I want to share stuff with some fool such as yourself".

"Why, you…" Ephraim shook and clenched his fists. " I shall give you a taste of the person you call 'fool'! Eat the bunch of fives!" He leapt at Innes, fists outstretched before him, knocking Innes to the floor. Ephraim pinned him in an awkward position.

"Ephraim!" Innes blushed.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Ephraim sat between Innes legs, looking rather satisfied. Innes grimaced under Ephraim as he lay struggling on the floor.

"Stop it Ephraim! Your nob is hard!"

"You're rather amusing when you struggle, especially when you're struggling under some 'inferior' prince like me. Who's the fool now?"

"What will Duessel think of you? -Damn! Someone's coming! Gerroff!" Innes yelled, trying to shove Ephraim clear away from him. The last part of Innes' sentence was slightly slurred as Ephraim ended up tumbling off him with his butt in his face. A figure approached from the corner as the two princes dusted themselves off…


	2. Private without the 's'

Duessel walked around the corner as Innes and Ephraim smirked at each other. "Something the matter, you two?" Duessel looked at Ephraim's arse but looked back up again when Ephraim gave him a disturbed look.

"Talk to him Ephraim!" Innes nudged Ephraim. "I doubt I can because of..."

"What the hell prince? You two shouldn't be - "

"I know Duessel", Ephraim sighed. "Some kind of glitch in the game"

"Ah"

"Anyway, it's okay, Duessel. Nothing wrong. Me and Innes just had a bit of a..._cock up_...earlier"

"Oh, you haven't made Innes' day all _fucked_ up now have you sir?"

"Don't think. But he's such an arsehole", Ephraim grinned. Innes for a moment felt invisible, but he decided then to kick Ephraim in his bellend during his warm conversation with the Great Knight.

"So I was like - FUCK!" Ephraim suddenly exclaimed clutching his balls. "What was that for?"

"We need to go, bitch", Innes looked irritated.

"Where?"

"My room"

"OK! Duessel, I got to go anyway, Innes want to show me something in his room. Kind of private, you know?"

"Righty ho!" Duessel walked back around the corner, but then started to stroke his beard in disappointment. "Oh, crap. Ephraim's been knicked by Innes...oh well, I have plenty of bum chums already.GILLIAM!" he attempted to sprint down the corridor, but of course, it's pretty difficult when you're wearing armour...

And so, Innes lead Ephraim into his room. The walls were adorned with silver and most of his room was decorated in blue. He also had a gargantuan bed, that big you could throw a girly slumber party on just that alone. One thing that stuck out though was the pillows. Fluffy. And _pink_.

"Hey Innes, what gives with the pink cushions?" Innes blushed really bad.

"Sister's"

"Mmmyeah" Ephraim found that hard to believe. Him sleeping with his sister. That can't be legal. Unless he was faking it, and the pillows actually belonged to him...then again...pictures Innes cuddling pink fluffy cushion at night _No_. Fluffiness of pink cushions + assholeness of Innes is seriously not Ines-like. I bet he listens to gangsta music'.

Innes then ushered Ephraim into some posh-looking room. "There's something special I want to show you Ephraim". Ephraim held his breath. _Is he going to- _Then Innes pointed at a gigantic six foot box made of gold._ Crap. _But anyway, there were over a hundred locks on it. "What's kept in there is stronger than the Sacred Stones themselves". Innes shoved a key into Ephraim's hands and with both armed with keys, they started unlocking the box.

An hour later, all had been unlocked. Innes opened it, but there was another box in it...This time about a third of the previous' size. _All that security for an object? That must be special._

Innes alone unlocked all the locks on the smaller box, but upon opening the box, a smaller chest was concealing the powerful object that dwelled within. "Last one", Innes said. "Now, stick your key in that right keyhole, and on the count of three, turn the key right". Innes put his key in the left lock as did Ephy put his in the right. "OK. One...two...three!" both jerked their keys right in the lock, and there was a click from the interior of the chest.

"Fire Emblem-"

"SHIT! How did you get your hands on that?"

"Hey I haven't finished you fool! It's the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones game cartridge".

sweatdrop "Huh? So...you're trying to say...that little circuit board you stick in a Gameboy Advance is stronger than what sealed away the Demon King?" Ephraim found it all too hard to swallow. He already had his mouthful with the fluffy pink cushions. "So...what now?"

"Dn't know. I just wanted to show you that", Innes said. "But it's important that only you and the Frelians know-"

"Yeah, so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands..." Ephraim's voice trailed off and he droolled a bit.

"Uhuh. Cause if that happens, someone could do some major tweaking with your brain. You don't do any of the thinking yourself Ephraim". Innes rolled his eyes, "I know, it sounds stupid. Everyone's got a brain but they can't use it without guidance of the cartridge".

"So, who created it in the first place?"

"The oh so mighty lords of Nintendo"

"Aha! But how can it fall into the wrong hands if everything's controlled by the game already?"

"Some people don't belong in the game but are still in it. I think they're called viruses?"

"Scheisse. I thought I had you" ("Shit")

"There goes another glitch. This place must be ridden with viruses"

"Nani?" ("What?")

"You're talking in different languages. But anyway, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else at the moment?"

"Oh, crap! My lecture with Father McGregor!" _'Damn, I can't go on his fluffy bed...' _Innes sounded as if he was finished with what he wanted to do with Ephraim, but for a while, Ephraim's face had a smirk on it, and he was glancing down at Innes' backside...

"WEDGIE!"

"EPHRAIM YOU BASTARD!" Ephraim had already legged it. Innes lay pathetic on the floor, useless as a flopping kipper, as Tana suddenly walked into the room, yelling back outside 'I'm just gonna borrow his cushions! Wanna see what's wrong with him'.

"What's wro- oh, Innes, what are you all excited about?"

"Just get my boxers off my head..."

Woah-ho! Review please!


End file.
